CinderBella
by xXMrs.StylesXx
Summary: This is a twilight version of Cinderella. Bella mother died in a car crash and her father remarries to a rude, untrusting woman who is after her dads money. Her dad has a heart attack and Bella is left with her bffs and her rude step family.
1. My Life

_Bella's POV_

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN, GET YOUR SORRY BUTT DOWN HERE!" I heard the angry, deranged voice of my step-mother Sue Clearwater. Ever since my father died I had to live with her and she was a horrible person to be around along with my step-sister and brother Leah and Seth, but I couldn't think about that right now. I had to see what _she _wanted.

I swung my legs over the bed and stood up and walked into the hallway, facing the wrath of my step-mother.

"Yes?" I said, my voice barley above a whisper. I was standing directly in front of her and she was glaring at me.

"Seth is going to the baseball field with Jacob, and Leah and I are going to the mall so I want you to stay here and clean the house. I want it spotless by the time I get back, I will permit you to have your little friends over for 1 hour then I want them out of my house and also make sure you do _all _the laundry." I nodded when she was finished, she turned and started to walk away but then she turned around again and held her hand up like she forgot something.

"Oh and Isabella," she said with a evil smirk "Breakfast is on the table." and she walked away laughing. I wondered what she "made" for me today,

I followed behind her and went to sit down at the cherry red wood dining room table (Oh yeah my dad was rich). I scowled when I saw what she "cooked" for me. It was sardines, I know its not that big of a deal but when your allergic to seafood, IT'S A BIG DEAL!

I turned around and saw that she wasn't in the kitchen so I snatched up the plate and put it in the fridge _I could use those sardines for later_ I thought. I went upstairs to get dressed, I picked out a dark blue tank top with a baby blue design on the front, my dark denim re-crock boot cut jeans, and my dark blue chuck Taylor.

I started to head downstairs to snag my backpack but then it hit me, today is SATURDAY that is obviously why I have to stay home and clean while everyone else goes out. Leah and Sue came downstairs, Leah was wearing a yellow Calvin Klein ruched one-shoulder dress while Sue was wearing a yellow London times one-shoulder dress.

"OK we are leaving now, and Seth has already left to meet Jacob. We should all be back at 6:30" Sue said grabbing her purse and throwing it on her shoulder as she walked out the front door with Leah following close behind her.

I sighed with relief as I went back up the stairs and grabbed my cell phone, I called Jasper first.

_(PHONE CONVERSATION BEGIN)_

_"Hello?" he sounded tired, I glanced at the clock and smirked when I saw the time, it was 10:23_

_"Hey Jazz, its Bella." I said plopping down, aiming for my bed but missed it and fell to the floor with a 'THUD'. I heard Jasper laughing into the phone._

_"Did you fall Bella? Or did the wicked witch of the west push you down a flight of stairs?" he said chuckling, I rolled my eyes but he couldn't see, too bad._

_"I fell, but forget that you know I am clumsy. I just wanted to know if you wanted to come over?" I said, he was probably nodding his head at the phone, Jasper is like that sometimes._

_"Yeah sure, sorry took me so long to answer I forgot I was on the phone and I sat here nodding my head like a idiot." he said and I giggled, told ya so._

_"Okay, bring your sis, I will text your 'Ally Poo'." I said with a smirk and he chuckled nervously, that was his nickname for Alice._

_"Alright see you in a few bubbles."he hung up and I groaned at the use of the nickname, I know you want to know the story so OMG I will tell you._

_**(FLASHBACK)**_

_**3 years ago (14 years old)**_

_**I was sitting at the lunch table with Jasper, Alice and Rosalie. Jasper gave us all bubblicous gum, I was chewing and bowing bubbles with my piece just as Mike Newton came and plopped down next to me.**_

_**Mike was trying to put his arm around me but I didn't want him to, but he didn't get the hint.**_

_**"Hey Newton, she obviously doesn't want you touching her so you better scoot it, or I will boot it" she said sternly and I was giggling while popping my gum.**_

_**Mike just glared at her and looked down at her boobs than back up at her face.**_

_**"At least Bella doesn't have fake boobs like you!" he said just as sternly, I saw Rosalie's hands ball into fists.**_

_**" I WILL HIT YOU SO FUCKING HARD NEWTON THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF TO SHIT!" Rosalie yelled while standing up.**_

_**I was laughing and Mike looked me in the eyes and pouted which only made me laugh more and when I did I blew a bubble with my gum, it was so big it splattered all over me, Mike, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie.**_

_**Ever since then Jazz, Rose, and Al called me bubbles and he never ever gave me gum again..**_

_**(FLASHBACK END)**_

**"Al want 2 cum ovr?" **I text-ed Alice, I went into the bathroom to start cleaning while I wait for her to reply.

**"On mi way Bubbles :)." **_omg what is with everyone and that nickname _I thought.

**DING-DONG**

**DING-DONG**

I ran down the stairs and swung open the door, when I saw who it was fear rushed through my body. I couldn't speak, I couldn't move I couldn't do anything.

_Oh shit! _I thought


	2. Rescue

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it took me a while to post,**

**but I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please no rude or mean reviews about it**

**if you don't like it, because if you don't you don't have to read it.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT.**

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I backed up from the door as Jacob and Seth walked inside, I already knew what they were going to do to me. They have done it before. Seth had a evil smile on his face whilst Jacob was looking around the house. Seth grabbed my wrist but I bit his hand and he muttered "Shit" and he tossed me at the small coffee table that was in front of the couch.

My head hit the glass first, then I immediately smelled the blood, Seth marched right over to me and threw me over his shoulder and dragged me to a bare wall and he pushed me up against it, I started screaming like a maniac. Good thing the front door was still open because a neighbor could have heard my piercing cries for help. I guess Seth wasn't to happy about me screaming at the top of my lungs because he grabbed a fistful of my hair, pulled my head back and bashed my head into the wall.

The last thing I heard before I black out was Seth laughing uncontrollably...

* * *

_Jasper's POV_

I was sitting in my car listening to "The Black Eyed Peas", I was on my way to Bella's house. I pulled into her driveway and put the car in park, I got out and went into the house and saw the the door was wide open. Worry quickly rushed through me but that was quickly replaced by fear when I saw Bella, unconscious on the floor.

I rushed to her side and shook her gently trying to get her to wake up, but it wasn't working. So I got up and went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass full of water and poured it over Bella's head, her eye's scrunched up a little bit then her eyes fluttered open.

"Bells, are you okay?" I asked, helping her sit up against the wall, she was just staring into the air. Then it was like she was just remembering what happened before I got there. I felt her bury her head into my shoulder and she was sobbing.

"H-he tried to ra-rape me Jazz, Se-Seth tri-." she couldn't continue her sentence she just started sobbing again and all I could do was hold into my arms and tell her that everything was going to be okay. Just then Alice ran through the open door with a very upset looking Rosalie.

"OMG Izzy are you okay?" Alice said as she rushed to the opposite side of Bella, she took Bella from my arms and held her while I got upto talk to Rose.

"Sorry for leaving you at home Rose, I thought you were with Emmett." I whispered to Rose, Emmett was her boyfriend but they go on-off every day, I thought she was pissed of at me but she shook her head and waved me down.

"Oh please I'm not mad at that, I'm mad because that fucking douch'e had the nerve to try to rape her...again." as soon as those words left her mouth she quickly covered her mouth with the palm of her hand, but I pulled it down as quickly as she put it up there.

"WHAT!" I kinda whispered and shouted at the same time, Rosalie just shook her head as in to say she would tell me later.

I gave her a look saying I wasn't even close to forgetting this topic. Rose brushed past me, obvoiusly angry at my curiousity but hey..she was the on who brought it up. I glanced up at the grandfather clock right beside Bella's fireplace, it was 11:38. We had plenty of time to help Bella clean up the mess that Seth made, I looked back over to the spot where Bella was sitting, but she wasn't there.I guess Alice took her upstairs to clean up. I had to get revenge, no matter what the consquences were.

Nobody hurts, or tries to hurt my family and gets away with it.

Nobody...

* * *

_Bella's POV_

I was in my bathroom, sitting on my counter as Rose cleaned the dried blood of my face and disinfected the wound on my forehead.

"I am so sorry he did this to you sweetie, I wish you would just press charges on the bastard." Rose said while tossing the rag she had been using into the laundry basket, that was filled to the rim. I made an attempt to get up to do the laundry but Rose wasn't having any of that.

"No no missy, you sit yourself right back down." I rolled my eyes at her, she didn't understand that I _had_ to get this house spotless and about 7 or 6 hours really isn't enough time to get this huge mansion freaking spotless.

"But Rose I have to clea-." she held her hand up to shut me up.

"Jasper and Emmett can clean up, and me and Alice will help them..occasionally." she said and I stiffled a giggle, she was so mean to her brother. But they had a brother and sister bond, that I never had before since I am the only child by my birth parents. Rose whipped out her cell-phone, I am guessing to call Emmett, but before she could even say hello to him I jumped up and took the phone out of her hand and hung up.

"What the hell Bella?" Rosalie said putting her manicured hands on her hips, I threw the phone onto the bed and looked back at Rose.

"I don't want Emmett to know, because if he knows its bound to slip out, then if the cops find out I would be in knee deep shit because I only have two relatives, one who would tolerate me living here and thats Sue. So how do you think she would react if she had to bail her son out of jail because of me and my "accusations" and Aunt V who said she would take me away from here when she made the money to support us." I made air quotes with the word accusations, Rose seemed to be processing everything I said into her mind.

I guess she understood because she nodded her head and gave me a hug. Alice came into the bathroom with clothes in her hand, it was gray slacks with a Green Day t-shirt.I quickly grabbed them from her then shooed them out the bathroom so I could take my shower in peace.

When I was done I came downstairs and saw Jasper cleaning up, I looked around and to my surprise Rosalie was on her knees scrubbing the floors. _Rose doing hard work, somebody pinch me _I thought.I went into the kitchen and starting washing dishes, but Alice stopped me.

"Go lay down Bella, you need to relax, we really do not mind cleaning up." Alice said but I gave her my puppy dog eyes (no one can resist).

"Pweety pwease Awice?" I said in my childish voice, Alice just laughed.

"Fine, but you can't overwork yourself." Alice scolded, and walked away back to sweeping the kitchen.

_3 hours later_

We were all done cleaning, who new with all of us cleaning we would get done so fast. I walked over to the dinning room table and ran my index finger over it making sure it was dusted properly, it was.

"Thanks for helping me, even when you didn't have to." I said to them, we were sitting in the living room on the sofa, scrolling through television options

"Don't worry 'bout it..bubbles." Alice snickered, I grabbed a pillow from behind me and chucked it at her head, she ducked and the pillow hit Rosalie instead. Rose gave me a death glare,got up and pounced on me and started tickling me non-stop. I was screaming and laughing at the same time.

"AH..OKAY OKAY, HELP ALI, JAZZ HELP ME!" I screamed, Alice threw a pillow at Rose and she looked up at Alice.

"What is it with everyone throwing pillows at me?" Rose said and she huffed and folded her arms across her chest.

"Oh Rose not every has thrown a pillow at y-" Jasper cut Alice off by throwing a pillow at Rose's head.

"You." finishing her sentence Alice stiffled a giggle while Rose got up, false anger came over her, and plopped down on the love seat on the side of the sofa. I peeked at the time, it was about 2:34.

"Let's go out, Bella you don't go out unless you have to go to the store and when we go to school." Alice said, sticking her bottom lip out. I laughed.

"Fine...if I can ask, where are we going?" I stood up straightening my shirt.

"We are going out for lunch," I started to protest but she cut me off "We _are_ going out, you need to eat some real food anyway okay?" Alice said putting her hands on her hips, I nodded and I ran upstairs and grabbed the house key from my bedroom, I locked the door and soon we were all piled in Jasper's car, going out to lunch.

**Please no mean reviews if you hate this chapter,**

**I'd really appreciate that.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**Mrs. Styles**


	3. R&B

**A/N: I know you guys are ready for an update so here it is,**

**ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, all credit to Stephanie Meyers.**

_Bella's POV_

I was sitting in my room at my desk, typing on my computer. Its what I do at the end of everyday, I record what happened yesterday day, its like a_computer daily diary_. I heard a knock on my door, I pushed myself away from my desk and walked over to the door, being very wary **(THAT RHYMES) **of who was on the other side. I put my ear close to the door, only hearing the sound of tiny buttons being pushed, realizing it was Leah, texting. I unlocked the door but before I could open it she barged in, hitting my nose with the door, and my yelps didn't make her feel any worse about what she had done.

"What do you want _Leah_?" I sneered her name, me and Leah used to get along when we were kids but then she started thinking Charlie treated me better than she did, so we didn't like each other but we put up with each other...until the day when Seth raped me, she just sat there and didn't do anything. I mean I could tell she was scared but she could have easily stopped him, but she didn't and now I hate her.

"Sue wants you downstairs, something about you need to help the cook, for Sunday dinner tonight, we are having the Denali's over." she said, not lifting her fake eye lashed eyes up from her phone, I rolled my eyes. I don't _hate _the Denali's I just dislike them, they treat me like I'm a maid, when they damn well treated Charlie like there own family.

"Thanks, now you can go now." I said with false enthusiasm, but sounded bored on the last part. Leah glared at me then looked back at her phone and left. _Thank god she's gone _I thought to myself as I walked over to my bed, I got down on my knees and pulled a box out from under my bed and opened. I smiled as I pulled out my beautiful heart shaped necklace that has _R B _on it, that stands for Renee and Bella, my mom gave me that when I was three years old and she died when I was seven. I twirled the necklace around in my fingers for a little while, then I put it back into the box, closed the lid and slid the box back under my bed.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen to find the cook Victoria making stuffing, I stepped up beside her and tapped her on her shoulder, she jumped a little. Victoria looked scared for a minute but then relived when she saw it was just me.

"Damn Bells, you gave me a scare." she said putting a hand over her heart, I shrugged and broke a piece off of the chocolate cake I saw on the counter over there.

"Sorry, Aunt V, didn't mean to give you a heart attack." I said giving her a hug, she patted my head. Aunt Victoria was my only family, she'd promise as soon as she made enough money working here, she would take me and we would get out of this god-forsaken place, but I knew money wasn't the only reason why we hadn't shoved off yet, Sue intimidated Victoria, she once put this guy into the hospital for coming onto her at a bar, plus she was DRUNK so she didn't even know what she was doing. Just imagine what she could do when she was conscious.

"So...what are we mixing up for this "shindig" tonight?" I said and she snorted, walking over to the fridge but nearly tripping over my shoe, out of the corner of my eye I saw her, of all people _laughing _at me, I pouted but that only made her laugh louder. But her laughter died down when Sue walked into the kitchen.

"Get back to work." she barked as Aunt Vic continued to work on the stuffing, I felt Sue's eyes on me as I walked over to the oven and checked on the beautiful turkey that was cooking in the oven, it still had to sit in there for about 20 minutes. I turned back to where Sue was standing, but she was gone.

1 hour later me and Victoria were done cooking, we had made turkey, stuffing, cornbread, and apple pie. The Denali's were coming here at about 7:00. I peeked at the clock, it was 5:30. Oh great, two more hours until I see the "Adams Family".

"Thanks for helping me kiddo." Victoria said, as she wiped of the kitchen counters.

"No biggie Aunt V, Its the least I can do." I said, plopping down on the bar stool. Victoria threw the rag, she was wiping with, into the sink and turned around to me.

"You know...your mother would have been proud of the sweet young lady you have become." She said, her voice breaking at the mention of my mother. un-shed tears welled up in my eyes, but I quickly swiped them away when I heard footsteps. It was Seth, he was standing in the doorway, I turned to face him. I rolled my eyes and flipped him the bird when he blew me a kiss. He just chuckled and walked away.

"What was all that about?" Victoria said, I never told her about Seth and what he did, I guess I just never mussed up the courage to.

"Nothing," I lied, my voice got a little pitchy but she couldn't tell the difference. "I am going to go get dressed, Aunt V." I ran out the kitchen, up the 2 flights of stairs and went into my bedroom and locked my door, double checking it just in case. I went into my closet and pulled out my light blue crocheted scoop neck knit dress that Rose had bought me yesterday after lunch. I peeled off my clothes and stepped into the dress, I walked over to my full length mirror, nearly breaking my neck on my shoe on the way, I realized I was just as pretty as my mom. I wished she was here with me, I wished she would drop me off to my first party, or I wish she would tell me to "be safe" on my first date, and I just wished she was here, to help me get through all the rough times I go through in my meaningless life.

I slipped on my white MT. Zody boots and called my outfit complete, but looking at my pig stein of a head, I decided I need to at least straighten it. So after having brushed, straightened, combed, plied, curled, pulled, shook, and trimmed my hair. I was good to go, Sue would appreciate my outfit, she wanted everyone to think she treated me like, and I quote, "One of my own precious angel from heaven." un quote. The only people who knew the real Sue, was me, Victoria,

Rose, Jazz, Ali, and GOD. But not even he can help me, oh no.

No one can...

**Please don't hate me for stopping here, at least I took the time to write**

**this for Ya'll jeez.**

**I really hoped ya'll liked it, if ya did SHOW ME SOME LUV PEOPLEZ!**


	4. Sunday Impression Part 1

_Bella's POV_

**DING-DONG**

**DING-DONG**

I walked down the stairs to the front door, I already knew who it was before I opened the door. I pulled the front door open, and there stood the one and they only Denali's family. There was Carmen, Eleazar and their three daughters, Irina a evil little wench, Tanya a slutty, backstabbing biotch, and Kate a nice, sweet caring person. Kate and

I are actually friends but Tanya and Irina hate my guts. I never told Kate about the abuse I suffered through all these years with them, and I don't intend to.

"Ah, Bella dear, How are you?" Carmen asked, as she stepped inside and gave me a big hug. Then she pulled back to look me into my eyes.

"I have been...okay, thanks for asking Carmen." I said and she smiled, as she shrugged out of her jacket and handed it to me. Eleazar, Irina, and Tanya followed her lead

so now I had a arm full of jackets. Kate walked over to me and took her family's jackets, I started to protest but she just shushed me and put them away.

"So Bells, how have you been?" she said, plopping down on the couch. I sat down into the spot next to her and groaned. I gave her a false smile.

"Better than a bowl of cherries in the summertime, that's for sure." I said, Kate rolled her eyes and giggled. Just when Kate was about to "shoot" out more questions,

Tanya and Irina came in and sat on the opposite side of Kate.

"Oh Kate, guess who I am going to prom with," Tanya said, pulling her sierra colored lipstick and swiping it over her lips. I cocked my head to the side, and watched as

Kate rolled her eyes at her "enthused" sister. " Edward Cullen." she said clapping her hands, I nearly fell of the couch. Even though Alice rarely acknowledged Edward as her brother, I knew he was and it was kind of a shock to hear that he was taking the most sluttiest girl in school to prom. But then again he is the most popular boy in school.

"That is...amazing." Kate said choking back a sob, she jumped up from the couch and up the stairs to my room. Tanya didn't even notice that he sister was obviously upset, but she could care less. Irina on the other hand did and mumbled incoherent things under her breath, I figured she was rambling about Kate. I got up from the couch and flew up the stairs to my bedroom, only to find Kate on my bed crying her eyes out and blubbering, I walked over to her and put my hand on the ball of her back.

"Kate, are yo-," she put her hand in the air, cutting me off. Kate sat up straight and looked at me.

"I am in love with Edward." she whispered, I didn't really know what to say, but I mean who isn't in love with Edward Cullen. Besides Rosalie and I of course but I mean seriously that guy is like the god Apollo.

"KATE, BELLA, LEAH, SETH, IRINA, AND TANYA, DINNER IS READY." I heard Sue call from downstairs, Kate got up desolately and headed downstairs. I sat on my bed for a little while longer, thinking about why my life turned out like this, I mean I am grateful for my friends and my Aunt. But why did I have to lose so much to get here. I slowly rose from my bed and walked to the door, turning around looking in my room once more before heading downstairs to the dinner table.

_Edwards POV_

I was sitting with Alice on the couch, T.V on but not really watching it. I was to focused on my sister, she was in deep thought and not really speaking to me. She was sitting Indian style on the couch, head laid back, eyes fixed on the ceiling, the only thing moving was her chest pumping out and in slowly. I wanted to ask her what she was thinking about, but I knew it was a bad idea, I made that mistake before trying to pry, she snapped at me and didn't talk to me for a week until I finally put my foot down and made her talk to me.

"What do you want to ask me Edward?" My eyes shot down to her face, she was looking directly at me. _Damn she knows me to well.._ I thought.

"Its nothing, just wondering what you were thinking about, since you haven't said a word since your favorite T.V show came on." I replied, she glanced at the T.V to see her favorite show, _Who Wore It Better_, playing back to back episodes, she rolled her eyes and smirked.

"Puh-lease that was my favorite show _last _week." she said with a giggle, now it was my turn to roll my eyes. Then all of a sudden she turned serious again, she rotated her head to face me.

"Edward can I ask you something,?" she asked, I just nodded my head and motioned for her to continue "If you had a "friend" and she was being abuse...sexually...and she didn't want him reported to the authorities, what would you do to help her without making her mad at you?" she asked, If it wasn't for my good hearing I wouldn't have caught a word she said because she spoke so fast.

"I don't know...but I would probably do something before it happened again." I said, I wondered if she knew someone who was getting abused.

"Do you know someone who is getting abused Alice?" I pressed, she quickly looked away.

"No, not at all...I have to go get ready for bed." she said and ran out of the living room and up the stairs, leaving me sitting on the couch like WTF just happened.

* * *

**I really hoped you liked this chapter so**

**SHOW ME SOME LUV AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

**:)**


	5. Sunday Impression Part 2

**A/N: Hola, Cómo está usted? Yeah, I have been brushing**

**up on my Spanish, so feel free to ask me questions in Spanish,**

**cause' I could answer them now. BOOYAH!**

**I would also like to thank "The Girl Wearing a Cross" for her nice reviews**

**on my other story "The Takeover".**

_Bella's POV_

We were all gathered around the table, talking and just making small conversation, I'm surprised Sue hasn't lashed out at me. But she insists on keeping up this charade, I couldn't wait for this night to be over, I'd rather be in my room, sitting on my bed writing a song.

"So, Bella, how do you like school?" Carmen asked, forking a bit of her salad into her mouth.

"Um—well, I'm liking it, I guess." I said, shrugging, I didn't feel like talking. I took a sip of my water, while Sue gave me a death glare, obviously not liking my answer.

"Mom, can I be excused?" Leah asked, and Sue nodded.

_Leah's POV_

I got up from the table and walked upstairs to Bella's room. I was looking for my earring, it must have fallen out of my ear while I was talking to _Smella, _god she is so annoying.

I was in her room, on my hands in knees, feeling around under her bed, looking for my earrings.

I felt my hand bump into something hard, I pulled it out and saw it was a beautiful cherry wood box. My curiosity got the best of me and I opened the box, I looked inside and saw a exquisite necklace with the initials R&B on it. I set the necklace on the side of me and saw pictures of Renee' and Bella, I snagged up the pictures, and I ripped each picture up one by one.

When I was finally done, I picked up all the pieces and tossed the on her bed, I put her necklace

in my back pocket. Noticing something shiny on the floor, I picked it up, realizing it was my earring. I slid it into my ear and left the room and went back to the dinner table.

_Bella's POV_

I was glad dinner was finally over, I helped Aunt Victoria clean up the kitchen, did the dishes,

washed the dining table, swept and mopped the floor, and sat in the living room with Aunt Victoria

while we talked about how our life is going to be when we get out of here. I just hoped it would be soon enough.

After a while, I trudged up the stairs, into my room heading straight towards my dresser, snatching a ratty old t-shirt and shorts. I turned away from my dresser and noticed pieces of paper all over my bed, scattered on my pillow and comforter. If I had not slammed my hand across my mouth, I bet I would have heard a blood curling scream slip from my lips.

I ran towards my bed and kneeled beside it looking at all the ripped up pictures of me and my mother, the only pictures I had of her, gone, destroyed, ripped up by a cold hearted person. Someone who knew how much they meant to me.

I finally pulled myself onto the bed, feeling the tears well into my eyes. I fought the urge to scream, wail, rant, and demolish, but I was better than that. So I curled up on my bed, pulling the pieces of the pictures around me, falling into a sleep filled with horrible nightmares.

**Sorry that this chapter is short, but I have been really busy. But I hope you liked it.**


	6. Before School

**A/N: Hey, lots of you guys have been _begging _me for an update,**

**so here it is. I wrote it just for you guys ;).**

_Bella's POV_

_Leah and I were sitting, cross legged on my bed, looking at all the cute teenagers in the magazines._

"_Who would you date, Jesse McCartney or David Archuleta?" Leah asked, giggled. I thought about it for a minute._

"_Totally Jesse, he is so freaking gorgeous." I said, switching positions and laying flat on my stomach. All of a sudden my door barged open and hit the wall with a bang, and the framed picture, of me and my dad, hanging up there fell down with a crash._

_Seth stomped into my room, Leah hopped of my bed and crawled into a corner. I watched as Seth didn't even take a second glance at Leah, he was looking dead at me. I was scared, their_

_was this dangerous glint in his eyes, I sat up straight and backed up into the headboard as he closed and locked my door._

_Leah whimpered from her corner and slid across the wall toward her purse, by the door, probably trying to grab her cellphone. Seth walked over towards me and pushed me down, I screamed, he slapped his hand over my mouth. Seth brought his face close to my ear and whispered._

"_Scream and I will hurt you." he said with a evil smirk._

I bolted up in bed, huffing and puffing, I reached over to my left and flipped on the lamp that was settled on my tired, cherry wood, nightstand. I got up from my bed heading over to my closet, puling out my favorite pair of jeans, and a Puffi Ami Yumi shirt.

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth, putting on my clothes, pulling my mahogany, shoulder length hair into a messy bun. I headed down stairs, glancing at the time once, 4:30. If I wanted to have a decent breakfast, I had to wake up early in the morning to make it myself.

I snuck down the stairs, trying not to make any noise, to the kitchen to at least make me some waffles. When I finally made it to the kitchen, without getting caught, I wasted no time in grabbing some frozen waffles out of the fridge and popping them into the toaster.

While I waited I went into the living and sat down on the couch, thinking about my life. I didn't think I had a bad life, but I didn't think I had a good one either. I thought about suicide multiple times, but what would that do to Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Kate, and Aunt Victoria. They all loved me so much, they wanted me to live.

I wasn't going to give up just because life gets a little bad, I could think about the bright things, like that I'm going to be eighteen in one year. I think I could put up with this for one year.

Hearing the waffles pop out of the toaster, I rushed into the kitchen, snagging my waffles out of the toaster and tossing them onto a plate.

_Yes _I thought _I will only think about the bright things._

_Leah's POV_

I was awake, I was in my room, looking at Bella's precious locket. I really didn't think she deserved it. I needed the love and nurturing, not her, she got everything she ever wanted and I got nothing. Charlie showered her with love and gifts, while I was stuck with just being Charlies lousy step-daughter. But its my turn now.

**Hey hoped you enjoyed it, and just so you know when I finish this story**

**I'm going to create a spanish version. YAY!**


	7. At School Part 1

**A/N: Hello fellow aspiring writers, how are you guys today. Good? I am feeling great, and I haven't the slightest clue why. Behold chapter...*goes to fan-fiction clicks live preview of Cinderella, looks through all the chapters* Chapter 7, I totally knew that by heart psh, psh.**

_Bella's POV_

I was sitting in the passenger side of Rosalie's car, she drives me to school most of the time. My backpack sat in my lap, while I fiddled with the radio trying to search for a decent radio station. I was glad Rosalie didn't spark up a conversation, I really didn't want to tal...

"OK, whats going on? you haven't spoken a word to me but a mumbled "Hi" since we left the 'Monster House'." I knew she was referring to my house. So much for not talking about it.

"I know, I know and I'm sorry. I just...never mind." I said, looking out the side window. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie give me a concerned look.

"What happened B?" she asked, I noticed that we were now puling into the parking lot of the school.

"I just...I had 'That' dream again." I said, facing back towards the window, I heard Rosalie gasp from the side of me, I felt her arm wrap around me and pull me into a hug. For a moment I let myself be comforted, but then I pulled away, grabbed my backpack, jumped out the car and ran into the school.

_Edward's POV_

"Halloween party at my house, Saturday at six o' clock." I said, handing random people invitations to my party, well it technically its not even my party, it was all Alice's idea. Sometime I don't know what goes on in the little pixie's head.

**BAM!**

I was knocked flat on my back by a little brown haired girl, I sat up straight and she was also down on the floor.

"Sorry, I'm so so sorry, god I can just be so freakin clumsy sometimes" she kept repeating over and over, I held my hand up as to tell her to stop.

"Its fine it was all my fault, I wasn't paying attention." I said, I was trying to get a good look at her face but she kept looking down.

"Whats your name?" I asked trying to change the subject. Finally she looked up at me and my eyes met with dark brown almond shaped eyes.

"My name is Bella." she said, her voice barely a whisper, then it hit me this was Alice's friend Bella but we just were never formally introduced.

"Your Alice's friend, right?" I asked as I stood up and held out my hand to help her up, she took it and I pulled her up off he floor.

"Um yeah, your Edward right?" she asked warily. I laughed a little then nodded

"Yeah, I'm Edward, Alice's brother." I said, she smiled a little, then she looked at the invitations in my hand, she reached for one and read it.

"Oh wow a Halloween Party, sounds exciting." she said with false enthusiasm, I laughed at her and she just rolled her eyes.

"You so know you want to go." I said teasingly, for people who barely knew each other we were acting like we have been friends forever.

"Hmm, sounds like an invitation so," she put the invitation in her backpack, "I'll be there." she said with a smile, I watched her aw she walked off to class. I smiled to myself and continued handing out invitations.

_Alice's POV_

"Hey Bells, whats up?" I asked Bella, who just arrived in math class where Mr. Burgner had yet to arrive to.

"Nothing much, except for the fact that I knocked your brother down on his butt." she said and I started laughing so hard I almost tripped over my own feet.

"Wow, only you would have the strength to knock down my huge brother." I said sarcastically.

"So, Bella are you going to my Halloween party?" I asked and Bella nodded slowly, looking at me suspiciously.

"Yeah, I am, why?" Bella asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"I have a great costume for you, its perfect." I said mischievously.

"O...Kay then, well I hope I have nothing to worry about." Bella said nervously.

I whipped out my phone when Bella started walking ahead and I text Emmett.

**Phase 1 complete {Lil' Pixie}**

he replied almost immediately.

**Phase 2, in motion. {Big E}**

**hope you liked this chapter.**

**SHOW ME SUM LUV AND REVIEW.**


	8. At Schoo Part 2

**A/N hey y'all how ya doing this fine, (morning,afternoon,evening)? Good? That's great, well I wrote this up for you all so I hope you enjoy.**

_Emmett's POV_

I walked into the cafeteria, making sure my target was in there. Once I spotted Edward, I searched for Alice, I noticed her sitting at the table in the far back. I gave her the signal letting her know that phase 2 was about to begin. Walking over to Edwards table, I snagged a bagel from the lunch table. Edward saw me and waved hi, I waved back at him.

"Hey Big E." Edward said to me, I rolled my eyes at the nickname, he hated calling me that. The only reasons he would call me that is if he needed something or he did something.

"What do you need? What have you done?" I asked, sighing as I sat down. Edward just rolled his eyes. I plopped down in the seat next to Edward and gave him a look saying 'tell me or die'.

"I kinda, sorta, maybe might need some money to buy a costume for the Halloween party on Saturday, I'm going as...batman" Edward said sheepishly, I draped my arm around his shoulder.

"No way, your going as Prince Charming." I said, not realizing I was blowing the whole plan.

Edward looked genuinely confused.

"What do you mean?" he asked, I rolled my eyes, he just sat there waiting for me to tell him, I moved my arm from around him.

"Dude Alice wants you to dress up as Prince Charming, since Bella is-" I felt a tiny hand slap me in the back off my head, my hand went up to check the damage Alice had done. It wasn't so bad.

"What is he talking about Alice?" Edward said, looking past me and at Alice.

"I'm talking about Bella- OUCH!" Alice had kicked my leg, it hurt so much. "I mean, never mind." I said, and I ran off to go sit with my friends, Josh and Riley.

_Edward's POV_

I watched Emmett run off, leaving me more confused than when he was sitting over here, trying to explain what was going on. Keyword being 'trying'. Alice turned towards me sheepishly, I gave her a look saying explain.

"I am sworn to secrecy." she said, crossing her right hand over her heart. I rolled my eyes, stood up from my table and turned around just to run right into Bella. Bella's tray filled with today's lunch special flew up into the air and landed on both of our heads.

I looked at her an laughed at the sight, spaghetti was all in her hair and salad (wt dressing) was all over her clothes.

She looked at me quizzically, probably wondering why I thought the situation was funny.

"Sorry Bella, are you okay?" I asked her, genuinely concerned,

"Oh please, I'm fine. Besides this was payback for knocking you down in the hallway." she said, waving my apology off. I stood up and helped her up to her feet, I started to pluck and pull the spaghetti out of her hair but she stopped me and said that she could fix herself up in the bathroom. I watched as she jogged off into the nearest bathroom, it was then I realized that every one was staring at me.

I looked down and saw that I had food all over me to, with a groan, I walked towards the Men's restroom.

_Bella's POV_

I sat in the bathroom for a long time, I was so embarrassed I cannot believe he saw me like that. I stood directly in front of a mirror, with a damp paper towel scrubbing my clothes. It was then I realized I wasn't alone in this bathroom, I rushed into a stall as two people came out. I didn't want anyone to see me like this.

"Oh god did you see what happened Bella today in the lunch room." I heard someone say, I realized it was Lauren talking about me to someone.

"No, lucky her I missed it otherwise it would be on YouTube faster than she can say "I am a lifeless dork" she is so like mentally disturbed." Tanya said, I figured out it was her by her nasally voice.

I leaned against the stall door, slid down and started to cry when they finally left the bathroom. When I was sure there was no one in the bathroom, I screamed so loud that stalls shook. I needed to vent my anger, keeping it bottled up wasn't healthy at all. I stood up off the disgusting bathroom floor, opened the stall, cleaned my hair out real quick, and rushed out of the bathroom to my next class the one I dreaded the most...Biology.

_Alice's POV_

God Emmett can be so slow sometimes, he knew the plan was super duper top secret and he nearly told Edward about our plan to get Bella and Edward together. Oh well, I will just have to make sure neither of them find out.

I walked out of the school, towards my car, I had to go check on their costumes for the party. I hopped in my car and drove off to the dry cleaners that was in Portland.

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, things have been so hectic with my internet. It has been shut off for a month now and I haven't been able to get access to any internet service.**


	9. Freedom

_Bella's POV_

Oh my gosh, today is Friday. Tomorrow is Saturday, Saturday is the costume party, the party which Edward invited me to. I'm so nervous, Alice is coming over later with my costume, I still don't know what it is.

I slid off the bed, onto the floor and stuck my hand under the bed, feeling for my box which used to hold my pictures. I pulled the box out and opened, reaching in for my necklace, I frantically felt around the box looking for it. It was literally the only thing I had left of my mother.

Angered I got up from the floor and stomped downstairs to the basement, pulled the door opened, searched around for a hammer. When I found one, I stomped up to Sue's room, glad no one was here. I walked inside her bedroom, tears streamed down my eyes as I lifted the hammer and slammed it over and over against her wall by her wall.

I kept banging and banging, a hole formed into the wall, just as I was about to strike I saw something in that hole. It was a big container, I pulled it out, dusted the top off and opened it. After looking through the stuff for a while I realized it was my dad's stuff.

I pulled my cell phone out my pocket and called the only person that could help me right now. Alice.

_Alice's POV_

I was sitting on my bed, making some alterations to Bella's amazing gown when my phone rang. I picked it up and hit the talk button.

"Hey Alice, its Bella." I heard the person on the other end of the phone say. I stood up from the bed, she sounded like she had been crying.

"Hey Bells,whats wrong?" I asked her, genuinely concerned.

"I...need you to come...I need you to come and get me now." Bella said helplessly into the phone.

"Can you tell me whats goi-," she cut me off before I could finish, she told me she would tell me when I got there, I said my goodbye, hung up the phone and hopped in my car n drove off to Bella's house. 30 minutes later I was about to pull into the parking lot of her house, but I saw Sue's car parked in their already. I hurried and parked on the sidewalk, I was taking my time walking into the house until I hear Bella yelling, I ran to her front door quickly.

Opening the door I saw Bella in Sue's face yelling at her, Seth and Leah sitting on the couch. Leah looked about ready to punch Bella in the face.

"Whats going on here?" I demanded, everyone's eyes shot to mine, I stood my ground though.

"I'm leaving this place, I can't bear another second in this god forsaken house." Bella said, she brushed past Sue and ran up to her room, I followed her, looking back behind me I saw Sue was running up behind me. Bella was in her room throwing clothes in her suitcase, Aunt V was sitting on her bed folding her clothes as she put them in the suitcase.

I saw a big container over by her closet, I walked over there and popped the lid up, I realized it was Charlies stuff when I pulled a shirt out. I looked at Bella and saw her staring at me, I walked over to her and pulled her into my arms, knowing how she felt.

About thirty minutes later Bella was in the passenger seat of my car, Aunt V in the back with all of her stuff, Bella's stuff, and the box of stuff that contained her dads stuff with a couple of things from her mother. Sue stood at the front door yelling profanities at us, Leah was smirking beside her mother and Seth was looking at us through the Attic room window, which used to be Bella's bedroom.

I put the key in the ignition and started the car, and drove off back to my house, not even realizing that this was going to be an awkward situation for Bella, staying in the same house as my brother.

_Edwards POV_

I was sitting in class, bored out of my mind, but wondering where the heck Alice was. She was supposed to be here hours ago, and if she ditched she would be grounded for life. After another excruciating thirty minutes the bell finally rang, I shot up from my seat, grabbed my backpack and bolted out of there.

At home, I sat on the couch waiting for Alice to come home, I haven't seen her all day. I looked at the clock, 4:10 it read, I watched TV for a bit, I read a book, I ate a sandwich, I ran up and down the stairs, finally I looked at the clock again and it read 4:15, I screamed in agony.

I plopped down on the couch, as soon as my head hit the pillow the doorbell rang. I hopped over the couch and went to answer it, I saw it was a lady in her mid thirties holding suitcases, she brushed past me and walked into the house

"Excuse me, can I help you ma'am?" I asked her, irritated, she put her suitcase's down and turned around slowly.

"You must be Edward, I'm Victoria, Bella's aunt, and yes you can help me, you can point me to the guest bedroom." she shot back.

Before I could reply, Bella walked in followed by Alice. Alice was carrying a bunch of bags while Bella had only a medium sized box.

"Do you need some help?" I asked them, as I grabbed the bags from Alice's hands. She told me to put them in the guest room, I set all the bags on the bed and went back and got the bags from Bella's aunt and put them in the room next to hers. When I came back to the living room, they were all on the couch talking.

"So Alice, not to be rude, but whats going on?" I asked, plopping down on the seat next to her.

"Bella and her Aunt are staying with us for a while, until they can get their own place of course." Alice said. My heart started beating really fast. Bella. Staying here? Oh great.

**Hope you like it It took me about 1 hour lol.**

**Please review.**


	10. An Hour and A Half

_Edwards POV_

Bella and her aunt were asleep, it was 3:00 in the morning and I was sitting at the kitchen table while Alice told me Bella's story, I mean she told me everything and in great detail to, I know about everything, more than I need to I think.

Alice and I were drinking really strong coffee, I mean we both needed very much. Alice broke down a couple of times during the story, and I nearly got in my car and drove to Sue's house when I hear the Seth had did that.

"So that's why she's staying with us?" I asked and Alice just nodded her head, I sighed silently, said goodnight to Alice and dragged my feet up the stairs to my room and nodded off to sleep.

_Bella's POV_

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and bacon, I got up out of bed, grabbed my toothbrush, shampoo, conditioner, soap, towel, and some clothes and went and got cleaned up. I walked out of the room and I followed the glorious smell into the kitchen. I saw Esme, Alice, and Aunt Victoria all in there laughing and talking like old friends, when Esme noticed me she came and gave me a hug.

"Are you alright sweetheart?" she asked me planting a kiss on my forehead.

"Yeah I'm fine now." I said quietly, I sat down at the table with Alice and Aunt V, I joined in their conversation and we were having a good time, Esme soon joined us at the table when she was done cooking and we all talked and ate.

"So Bella, Alice tells me your going to the costume party tonight." Esme said, I just nodded, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice give her mother a look as if to say don't tell her anything I just brushed the feeling off when I noticed Edward walking into the kitchen, he looked so cute with his hair going in all different directions.

"Good morning everyone." he said as he gave Alice and Esme a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning Hun, how did you sleep?" Esme asked him, he just shrugged and said it was okay, he looked over at me and flashed me a smile.

"Where is dad?" Edward asked

"Oh he is in his office at the hospital." Alice answered for her, I don't know what made me think that but for some reason...I thought Alice was lying. Edward grabbed his plate out of the microwave that Esme had made for him and pulled out a chair and sat down.

"Well, its been fun but Bella and I have spa appointments today." Alice said getting up, I bet I looked really confused.

"We do?" I asked, she just nodded and bounced off to my room, I groaned as all three of them gave me a thumbs up for good luck.

2 hours later we were just getting back from the spa, and I was pooped. Alice was rambling on about something but my phone rang. I flipped it open hitting the talk button

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Bells, its Rose, I was just calling to check on you, you weren't at home." Rosalie said into the phone.

"I know, I left, I'm staying with Alice for a while until I can get my own place." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Oh why didn't you tell me, or Jasper?" she asked, she sounded a little angry but I can understand that she was mad at me.

"I just got here yesterday evening, plus I was super tired so I wouldn't have been able to call either of you." I said in my defense, I heard Rosalie sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Okay, well I gotta go Bells, I have to get ready for the party, I have a date." Rosalie said, I asked who it was she said Emmett was taking her to the party, and she told me that Jasper was going to call Alice later and ask her to go. I laughed, we talked for about five more minutes til' Rosalie said she had to go for real this time.

I walked to my room, tossed the phone on my bed, and laid down in the bed. 5 minutes later I heard the door creak open, my head shot up only to see my Aunt V standing there.

"How you feeling Bells?" she asked me, as she walked into my room and laid down beside me, I just shrugged. I didn't want to be here, it didn't feel right, I feel like I'm imposing on Esme, Carlisle, Edward, and Alice, But mainly I was scared, I was scared to lose it all, I knew what it felt like but I just didn't want to go through it again.

"I'm scared." I blurted out, it was the truth.

"What are you scared of?" she asked me, confused. I rolled over and faced the window, I couldn't answer that, not now. I guess she got the hint because she gave me a hug and then left.

I thought about the party tonight and I was still nervous.

I picked up my phone and looked at the time, 2:30 about 3 and a half hours until the party, about 1 hour and a half until Alice came barging in demanding me to get ready with makeup and glitter, I smiled at the thought. Oh god, I only have an hour and a half until my doom.

**Hope you liked it.**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. CinderBella

_Alice's POV_

The party is in exactly 2 hours and Emmett is not here with Edwards costume, I had already gotten Bella dresses thirty minutes ago, but I won't let her out of my room until the party starts.

I wanted to get Bella dressed in my room so she could make a dramatic entrance down the stairs in the middle of the party, but my plans are getting messed up.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Rosalie's phone number.

"Hey Rose, did you get the decorations?" I asked her

"Yeah, I am on my way right now, Jasper is on his way and he has his costume, are you still being Tinkerbell?" she asked me, I mumbled a yeah, and she told me that Jasper was going as Peter Pan to be matched with me. Rosalie said goodbye, but before she hung up I asked her to call Emmett and remind him to bring Edward's costume, she said she would and I rattled off his number to her. I kinda wanted them to be together they'd make a cute couple.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and checked on Aunt V, she offered to make the real food while Esme was going to get the snacks and sweets. It was all working out perfectly, at least I think it is.

Edward came downstairs, trying to check up on MY party planning.

"Can you go back upstairs, you can't come down until the party starts." I snapped to Edward, he stood there for a bout five minutes then ran back up the stairs, I mad Alice is a dangerous Alice. The doorbell rang and I rushed to answer it, I swung open the door and Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were all at the door. Emmett had two dry cleaners bags, I am guessing that was his and Edwards costumes, and Jasper and Rosalie had their costumes on already.

Rosalie was dressed as Wonder Woman and Jasper (keeping true to his word) was dressed as Peter Pan, I couldn't help but laugh at his tights.

"Come on in, you guys," I said gesturing them in "Where are the decorations?" I asked. Jasper said they were in the car, so we went to get them, when we got back inside we started to set everything up, decorations were flooded all over the house, it looked like a party a celebrity would throw. Aunt Victoria had all the food done and Esme had the snacks all on the snack table in the living room.

We had set up a dance floor in the den with Christmas lights, and we had put a red carpet from the top of the stairs to the bottom. It looked really good so far, I checked the time, it was 5:15. I sent Emmett and Jasper to Edwards room to give him his costume and Rosalie and I went up to my room so we could fix ourselves up and I could get dressed.

"Hey Rose." Bella said, she got up from the bed and gave her a hug.

"Hey Doll, you look great." said Rose, as she held Bella out at arms length and looked at her costume.

"Thanks, do you know what I am?" Bella asked Rose, I had to stifle a giggle, Rosalie was the one who helped me pick out Bella's costume. I just added the mask to the costume cause everyone is wearing a mask tonight.

"Hmm Let me guess...CINDERELLA!" Rose shouted and Bella laughed and nodded.

_Edwards POV_

"Here, put this on." Emmett said, as he tossed me a bag, which I am guessing held my costume.

I walked into the bathroom and got dressed in the costume, when I came out Emmett and Jasper were gone and there was a mask on my bed with a note that read:

_Put this mask on with your costume,_

_your dressed as Prince Charming in case_

_you didn't know._

_Emmett_

_P.S I want my mask back!_

I had to laugh, I knew Emmett wrote this before I saw his name, because it had a barbeque stain on the top. Fixing the mask on my face I walked down the stairs to an on going party. Everybody was here and the decorations looked great.

"Hey thanks for coming." I went around saying that to random people, Mike was the D.J and he was playing "My First Kiss by 3oh 3" I had to admit it was a pretty good song. I looked around and I saw

Tanya (she wasn't wearing a mask) by the snack table flirting with some guy, I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly the song changed to "Lets Just Fall In Love Again by Jason Castro". The lights turned off and a spotlight shined on the top of the staircase, everyone turned and looked in that direction. Everybody split down the middle to make room for whoever was coming down.

Then I three girls at the top of the staircase, I knew the girls on the left and right were Alice and Rosalie because of their costumes, but the girl in the middle was a mystery. She was completely stunning and she was dressed as Cinderella. I watched as her long mahogany hair flowed as she walked down with them, and I couldn't help but wonder, who in the world that was.

I forced my way through the crowd to get to the bottom of the staircase to reach her just as she got to the bottom of the stairs. I held my hand out to her and she looked at it then back at me.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked her, she bit her lip, which I thought was the most gorgeous thing ever.

"Sure." she said, as she took my hand, I led her to the middle of the dance floor while we dance all night.

"So, can I ask who you are?" she said to me, I chuckled lightly to myself. I kinda didn't want her to know, it was better as a mystery.

"I'm Prince Charming." I said, and she laughed as she laid her head on my shoulder.

"So its a big secret isn't it? Well that just means you will never know who I am either." she said teasingly. The song changed to a faster one and we stopped dancing as everyone was still going on.

"Do you want to go somewhere quieter?" I asked her, she nodded her head and I lead her out to the balcony on the second floor.

"So how do you know Alice?" she asked me, I wanted to keep my identity a secret, but maybe if I tell her who I am she will tell me who she is.

"Actually I am Alice's brother." I said, and she looked ad me like I was just joking, then she realized I was dead serious and she gasped.

"Your Edward Cullen?" she asked.

"In the flesh," I said "So do I get to know who you are?" I asked, she just shook her head. Our time was ruined because Tanya came in there.

"Edward, is that you?" Tanya asked me, coming up to me and pulling my mask off.

"What do you want Tanya." I sneered her name and she just wrapped her arms around me.

"I came up here to see my boyfriend, what are you doing with this little girl? She can't make you feel like I can." Tanya said, glaring at my mystery girl, I saw her brown eyes water through the mask. She turned on her heel and ran out of there.

I pushed Tanya away and ran after her, I chased her all the way downstairs but she was much faster. I ran to the front door and I could just see her mahogany hair swinging back and forth as she ran down the street. I started to turn back but looked on the floor and saw her mask, I picked it up and held It against my chest.

I turned around and walked to my room slamming and locking the door.

I put the mask on my pillow and I just stared at it until I fell off into a deep slumber.


	12. Hey Princess

**A/N hey I just wanted to thank everybody for the really nice reviews I have been receiving, I really appreciate it. Well here is another chapter for you guys hope you enjoy it.**

_Bella's POV_

_Saturday_

I was running for about 10 minutes when I stopped at La push beach, I sat down in the sand in my beautiful gown, with tears streaming down my face, I bet my mascara was running too. I sat there just watching the water glistening from the moonlight. I'm guessing it was about seven or eight o' clock. I reached up to twirl the necklace that my mother gave me, I was surprised to find my neck bare.

I was shocked for a minute, then I remembered, someone had stole. I needed to get that necklace back, it was very important to me and I needed it. Hopping up from the sandy beach, I put my hair in a bun, took all my jewelry off, plus I found a jagged rock and I cut my dress to make it a little shorter so it could be easier for me to move.

I knew what I needed to do, I ran, ran, and ran til' I reached the place that I called home for so long. Opening the front door quietly I stepped inside the doom mansion, I slipped of my glass slippers, I didn't want them to make to much noise as I walked down the hardwood floor. I snuck quietly into Leah's room, I figured she had because I searched Sue's room that day I found my dad's things. I looked through all her drawers, closets, even shoe boxes but I didn't find it, I was about to give up when I looked at her sleeping form and saw it around her neck.

Sneaking over to her, I reached out my hand and gently unclasped the necklace from her neck and slipping it around mine. I ran up to my old room and grabbed my cheery-wood box. I ran back out the house not stopping until I was back at Alice's house, I hope Edward was asleep I couldn't face him after what happened

at least he didn't know it was me. I snuck quietly to my room, but the light in the living room turned on and Esme and Aunt V were sitting there with their arms folded. _Uh oh_ I thought, I sat down in front of them, I already knew what they wanted, so I told them the whole story, even the part with Edward.

_Edward's POV_

_Monday ( skipped Sunday)_

I was already dressed and ready for school, (the mask was safely place in my backpack) it was 4:46 a.m, I barely got any sleep last night, I was to busy thinking about my mystery girl. Her voice, her smell, her hair, and her eyes were all so familiar, her beautiful, chocolate brown eyes were very familiar. I walked downstairs into the kitchen, Bella was sitting at the bar stool, drinking a cup of coffee I'm guessing since I saw the coffee stuff out.

"Good morning Bella, did you enjoy the party last night?" I asked her, she didn't look me in the eyes when she answers, and she sounded glum.

"It was alright I guess." she said and shrugged, I sat down beside her.

"What were you dressed as?" I asked her, I was honestly curious, I didn't even see Bella at the party, at least I think I didn't everyone had masks on.

"Well I was-." she started to say but Alice came bouncing down the stairs interrupting her, I think I saw Bella relax a little.

"Hey Bella, hey Edward, how are you guys this fine morning ." Alice said, she was very chipper this morning, I looked at Bella who was just shaking her head laughing, I pushed my self up from the bar-stool.

"Do you guys need a ride to school?" I asked them, Bella eyes shot up to mine, her eyes looked vaguely familiar.

"Sure." said Alice and Bella simultaneously. They both got up and grabbed their backpacks and we all walked to my silver Volvo. Alice and Bella both sat in the back while the backpacks were in the passenger seat, I didn't know what the heck they were talking about, but it was something serious because Alice reached over and hugged Bella whose eyes were starting to water.

We arrived at the school in less than 30 minutes, I had to do something very important, I was going to find my dream girl. I parked the car and we all went our separate ways, I walked straight to the Principal's office, it was still early so he probably didn't do the announcements yet, and that was good because I had an announcement of my own.

"Excuse me, Mr. Wagner, do you think I could make an announcement, when you make the daily announcements?" I asked him, he just nodded and said sure. When he made the announcement he just talked about the upcoming SAT prep, Senior Prom, pop quiz on Thursday and the Lunch special spaghetti, he finally handed me the mic and I cleared my throat and began my announcement.

"Hello everyone, Edward Cullen speaking. As you know my sister, Alice and I had thrown a party last weekend on Saturday. It was a Halloween party and everyone wore masks, I hope everyone had a great time that night, I know I did, I met this girl that night, she was dressed as Cinderella, she has brown hair and brown eyes. She dropped something last night and I want to return it to her, so if whoever I met that night could meet me at lunch at the table by the Eagle statue. Thank you." I gave the microphone back to Mr. Wagner and I thanked him.

Now all I had to do was stick this torture out until lunch.

_Bella's POV_

I was frozen in my seat, Edward was looking for me, I was shocked I didn't know what to do. Alice passed me a note. I picked it up and unfolded it it said:

_Bella meet me in the bathroom ASAP!_

_love Ali _

_P.S bring your lip-gloss_

I rolled my eyes at her P.S, I watched as Alice slipped out of her seat and out the door, I would have tried to do the same but I probably would have tripped, I just asked the teacher if I could get the bathroom pass and he said yeah so I walked to Woman's restroom and Alice was in there, checking the stalls.

"Okay missy, you got some explaining to do." she said, I sighed and began my story from when I walked down the stairs with her to when I came back to find that Esme and Aunt V had been waiting for me.

"That bitch!" Alice exclaimed (talking about Tanya) "I can't believe she ruined your night, so Edward doesn't know the girl he is looking for is you?" I shook my head no.

"Well you have to go meet him at lunch and tell him the truth." I sighed I knew Alice would make me, she took the lip-gloss I had brought and put some on my lips, she said she didn't want me to go meet her brother with dry lips. _Oh my god _I thought to myself _could this get any worse_**.**

**Please don't hate me for stopping right here,**

**but I still love you guys.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Plain Old Bella Swan

**A/N hey you guys, I got another chapter for you. But before you read that I want you to read a preview of my newest story to come out it is a Twilight version of the famous movie "Glitter"**

_**Glitter Preview**_

"Now remember what mama told you, right?" Renee said to Bella as she fixed her curly light brown hair.

Bella just nodded and the walked to the front door of this huge, and elegant black and white house.

Renee knocked on the door a couple of times, and a big bulky man, who coincidentally looked kinda like Bella.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely, he was shocked that she came over here when he told her to never come back.

"Look Charlie I got fired, I can't even feed her." Renee stated. Charlie got really annoyed.

"I told you never to come around here." he said, he looked Renee dead in the eye. Renee looked right back...

"She is your child to." she stated firmly. Charlie, for the first time looked directly at Bella. Bella noticed that his eyes softened a little when he looked at her. Charlie pulled a wad a bills out of his shirt, started to flip through but just handed the whole wad to Renee, his eyes still on Bella, as he walked back inside and closed the door on his daughter.

**Well review and tell me what you like about that preview, and now here is the chapter.**

_Bella's POV_

The lunch bell rang, usually I was happy and rushing to get to the lunch room, but today I wasn't so excited about it. I pushed myself out of my desk slowly, grabbed my backpack and walked to my locker, that is filled with pictures of the "Twilight Saga" characters, Robert Pattinson reminds me of Edward **(I had to put that In here lol). **I opened up my locker, and tossed my backpack in there, I closed it and I nearly had a heart attack, Alice was standing behind the door of my locker.

"Hey, ready?" she asked me, as she held out her hand, I nodded.

"As ready as I will ever be." I said, and we walked down the hall to my doom.

We stepping inside the lunch room, and we spotted Edward right away, with a bunch of girls in one big line all trying to pretend to be me I guess. I walked on without Alice, she made me walk alone. I made it to his table and I cut past all the girls pretending to be me.

"Hey Bella, whats up?" Edward asked me, I took a really deep breath.

"Well um...I need to tell you something," I began, I took another breath but before I could say anything Jessica walked up and pushed me out the way.

"I'm your Cinderella Edward, I am the girl you are looking for." Jessica said, as she sat down on top of Edwards table, he looked at me in my eyes, he looked shocked for a second, like he just realized something, but I didn't stay long enough to find out what, I turned around and ran out of the lunch room, praying I didn't run into Edward Cullen anymore today.

_Edward's POV_

I got up from the table, I couldn't believe it, Bella was Cinderella. I ran out of the lunchroom, and I spent the rest of the lunch break looking for her, I even went so far as to ask random girls to go into the Woman's bathroom and look for Bella, It was a pretty funny site to see. I was going crazy looking for her. Alice came walking up beside me.

"What the hell did you do to Bella?" Alice yelled at me

"Why, what did she say?" I asked her eagerly

"I saw her running out the school, crying, what happened?" She asked again.

"Jessica happened." I said, and I ran out the school, ignoring Alice who was frantically calling me, I looked everywhere, the park, my house, her old house, the police station, the bakery, the woods, and the hospital. I finally gave up, I walked to La Push beach, it was my favorite place to just sit and think. As I was walking over there I saw a tiny figure, sitting beside the water, and her long hair was blowing in the direction of the wind.

I walked down the beach over to her, only to find that it was Bella, she turned towards me as I sat beside her.

"What are you doing here?" She asked me, I can tell she wasn't that happy to see me.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked her, ignoring her question, she didn't respond she just turned back to the water.

What were you going to tell me?" I pressed, she looked back into my eyes.

"I was going to tell you...that night at the party...I was Cinderella." she said, I took a deep breath.

"Then why didn't you just tell me, why did you run away." I asked her, I was a little angry.

"Because of Jessica, she deserves to be with someone like you, not me, not plain old Bella Swan." she said, turning to the water again. I grabbed he chin and turned her back to me.

"What if I like plain old Bella Swan?" I asked her, she smiled a little.

"Then your stuck with me." She said, I leaned in and kissed her lips, gently.

**Don't hate me for stopping here but hey, it was a good chapter**

**am I right or am I right.**


	14. Its Over

**A/N Hey whats up here is the next chapter.**

_Bella's POV_

I stood there, staring at the house which I used to call my own, a place where I never felt safe. I looked to my right, my Aunt Victoria, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie were all there beside me, I turned towards the left and saw, my boyfriend Edward, Jasper, Carlisle, and Emmett were right there too.

We were all going in to get one last thing...

30 minutes later.

"Seth Clearwater, you have the right to remain silent, whatever you say will be used against you in court, you have the right to consult with an attorney and to have the attorney present during questioning, and if you are indigent, an attorney will be provided for no cost. Do you understand these rights as I have read them to you?" The officer asked Seth as he hand cuffed him, Seth, full of anger, nodded his head.

The officer lead Seth out to the police cruiser, and put him in the back seat, then him and the other officer got in the car and drove to the police station. All my family looked at me, sad for what I have been going through but happy that it is over.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked, I didn't realize it early but I did then, I wasn't fine, and I never was going to be. I turned into Edward, and cried on his shoulder, he walked me to the car and we sat in there, waiting for the rest of the family.

3 weeks later

I bolted out of bed, I didn't want to be late, tonight was prom, and Rosalie, Alice and I were going to get our dresses today, without the boys knowing. I walked down the stairs to find Alice and Rosalie already down there.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I said, feigning anger, and folding my arms over my chest.

"Well we didn't want to walk in on anything that we didn't need to see." Rosalie said, winking, I didn't get it...until about five minutes later.

"Oh shut up, Alice is the lucky one, at least her bedroom isn't under yours and Emmett's." I said, and Rose growled while Alice doubled over with laughter.

"Come on, lets go before all the good dresses are gone." Alice said, when she finished laughing, and with that we were on our way to "The Prom Dress Shop". We saw all kinds of dresses, but the three dresses we fell in love with was, a blue Vizcaya dress, a red Tiffany dress, and a green Sean prom dress. They were perfect for each of us. **(I posted pictures of the dresses on my site)**

Later that day we were all in Alice's bathroom getting dressed, oh I forgot to mention that Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper had moved in, Esme said the Emmett was like her son and that because Rose is dating Emmett and Jasper is her brother, they could move in with us. Well I tried on my really cute dress, I didn't even check the size at the store, but it fit perfectly.

It was about time to start heading downstairs so the boys could take us to prom.

"You guys go ahead." I said, they both turned and looked at me, I could tell they were ready to go see their boyfriends.

"Are you sure?" they asked, I said I was and they ran downstairs, I could hear their heels stomping on the steps, I laughed to myself. My heart stopped for a minute, I thought I saw a shadow at the window. I walked closer and closer, I knew I shouldn't have done it, but I didn't even think about it, I opened the window and looked around out there. I didn't see anything so I went back into the bathroom, that's when I heard the crash, I ran back to the bathroom to find the one person I never thought I see again...Seth.

"What are you doing here? How did you get out?" I asked, I was so scared, I wanted to scream so Edward would hear and come running up here.

"The charges didn't stick, you didn't come to court," he said, smiling sickly. "All because you wanted closure, you jeopardized your life and your "family's" life." he said, I felt sick to my stomach, I remember telling Edward I didn't want to go rule against him in court, I wasn't ready.

"What do you want?" I asked, he walked closer towards me, I tried to back up but I backed right into the wall.

"I want revenge, I sat in prison rotting for 2 fricking weeks, all because you had to go run your damn mouth." he said, charging towards me, I screamed and moved to the left and he ran into the wall. I picked up the nightstand lamp and threw it at him, but it was still plugged in so it didn't get very far. Seth laughed menacingly and jumped over the bed, he grabbed me by my shoulders and pinned me against the wall. Just then the bedroom door opened and Edward, Jasper and Emmett barged in.

Jasper and Emmett immediately went after Seth, and they pulled him off of me, while Edward pulled me into his arms, telling me everything was going to be okay, that it was over now. I squeezed him tighter. Everything was over now.

**I know, I hate Seth too, he always ruins everything**


	15. Happily Ever After

_Bella's POV_

_6 months later_

I was sitting on the balcony of the Cullen's house, I was writing in my diary, writing about everything in my life especially about the night that changed it all. I found that writing it in a diary is better than on a computer for many reasons, like I could take it anywhere. You know, I couldn't help but thank Sue, Seth, Leah, and Jacob, because without them treating me the way they were, I would have never found happiness.

I heard the moving truck pulled up, so I reluctantly got off the balcony and went to go help Alice pack my clothes, I walked backed to my room,where all my graduation stuff was on the bed and Alice was already in there putting stuff in boxes. She turned around, tears clouded her eyes and she walked over to me and gave me a hug.

"Why can't you and Edward just stay here?" she asked, maybe I forgot to mention but me and Edward are moving in together and getting our own place.

"We need our own place Alice, and by the way, I saw Jasper looking at the house that was for sale next to our new place." I said, she hurriedly pushed me off of her and she went running around the house screaming for Jasper, it was kinda funny if you picture it. I laughed to myself, I went to my closet and pulled all my clothes out and tossed them on the bed so I can pack them. I did the same thing with my shoes and my drawers full of clothes.

I didn't even have a lot of clothes,It wasn't very much to pack, so an hour later I was done packing, I had packed all my things, I even packed the box of my dads things with my stuff. I didn't have the guts to take everything out of there and look through it yet, but I will.

I heard a knock at the door, I turned around and Jasper was standing there.

"Hey," he said " How are you feeling?" he asked, as he walked in and sat on my bed.

"I'm fine, I just glad that its over and I'm free." I said, honestly, Jasper nodded. He kept rubbing his arm for some reason.

"Whats wrong with your arm?" I asked him, he glared playfully at me.

"Well when you told Alice that I was looking at the house next door to you guys for us, she got a little excited and squeezed me a little to tight. She may look small but that girl is as strong as an ox." Jasper said, I chuckled lightly.

"So, I guess this I it." Jasper said, he started to fake cry, I punched him in the arm lightly.

"Oh please, as soon as were done moving in, you and Alice will be moving in right next door, same with Rose and Em." I said, he sighed and nodded.

"I'm gonna miss you bells." he said, he got up and pulled me into a tight hug.

"I'm gonna miss you too Jazz." I said, he planted a kiss on my cheek, and walked out of the room. I'm guessing to go get Alice.

I walked out of my room and into the living room, everyone was in there waiting to say goodbye to me and Edward. Edward finally came downstairs, with Emmett helping him bring down his stuff.

"Hey gorgeous, do you need help bringing your stuff out here?" he asked me, I nodded and when he was done with his stuff her went and got all my things, of course I went to go help him, its just he grabbed most of it.

We were all in the living room, as the hired movers came in and put all our stuff on the truck. We only needed the moving van because Edward was bringing his T.V, his piano, his couch, and a lot of other things we could have just bought but Edward said all those items held memories.

Everyone crowded around us as we gave everybody a hug, soon we had said goodbye to everybody and was on our way to a new life, a fresh new start. We pulled up to the most gorgeous house I have ever seen, Edward pulled into the driveway and stopped the car, he got out and opened my door.

"Come on babe." he said to me, holding out his hand.

"You go on ahead, I think I'm gonna sit in here for a bit." I said, he looked at me skeptically.

"Are you sure, remember what happened last time you were by yourself." he said, talking about what happened with Seth.

"I will be fine." I said, even though he didn't look convinced, he left me alone anyway.

I sat in the car just thinking, I pulled my diary out of my purse and started writing again.

Even though the path I took to get here was bad, the outcome was great because Isabella Marie Swan was Cinderella, and she was living her Happily Ever After.

**Thank you for reading my story, I think this story was good enough I might even do a sequel, like the Cinderella series. PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
